User talk:Aeriesol
You have entered the domain of the Universe in all its Blue Sheep Glory. I'm the Universe in its gravity-defying blue sheep form using some primitive technology to communicate with the human species. I consider myself a semi-lit roleplayer who executes their sadistic tendencies by writing ludicrously long character histories and laughing evilly as the poor claim checkers try not to fall asleep reading them. My characters are listed on my user profile, so feel free to comment on their pages. I'll try to get back asap, seeing as I have many duties including and not limited to killing living things with cookie bombs. Most of my free time is spent here on the wiki, madly categorizing things to ramp up my edit count. You can, however, find me at my PokeHeroes account as well: Omnia. Archive One of Alfea Capital of Omnibox Omnibox Hatcheries, Inc. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. I don't bite. I just nibble. dude i dont know how many times I told you this but I need you..now "So wake up, your sleeping heart. I know sometimes we'll be afraid but no more playing safe, my dear. I'm here." THAT IS SO FREAKIN CUUUUUUUTE <3 and i survived our test thank god :') also by motivate do u mean lowkey threaten u with Ceci's doom? :3 ily~ :SO I VISITED THE SHADOWHUNTERS.TV WEBSITE AND IM POSITIVELY INTERNALLY SCREAMING BECAUSE IT AIRS TODAY LIKE OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD HELP ME IM DYING FROM HAPPINESS OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG THEY ALSO HAVE A FRICKIN MOBILE APP IM DOWNLOADING IT RN <3 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/e/eb/Omgomg_by_nillemotes.gif : ::OH HELL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS but i still need to work on both Mirae and Freja like xD 100% YAS FOR MUNDANE EVERYDAY THINGS AS WEAPONS!!! ...hc one of my future characters will have a frying pan as a weapon. but ofc it turns into a freakin halberd when the circle on its handle is pressed but she prefers to use frying pan mode in normal days and when it's not being used, it's a frying pan charm on her bracelet ha :: Hello! I need a little help getting started. I know the basics of how I want my character to be but I need assistance with....everything else ^-^" Shoshiki (talk) 01:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Lols and Giggles Off topic headers are fine. It gave me a really good laugh. All I really need help with character wise is help making a cohesive history. And a few things that come after the claiming process, like creating a word box and making my character page pretty. A few minor things. Shoshiki (talk) 02:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) All the swans in England are property of the Queen Well my first choice was Hecate but I noticed the cabin was full so right now I am leaning more towards Aphrodite with Mnemosyne coming in a close second after her. And for my history, a bit of cookie cutterness is alright. At least for my first Claim. And I don't mind the late replies much so no worries! Shoshiki (talk) 13:11, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What is called a “French kiss” in the English speaking world is known as an “English kiss” in France. Well for the Aphrodite I was thinking My character's father has clear-sight to a small extent, met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen at a party or somethin' and did the hanky panky. Then comes the Oh-no-I-just-boned-a-goddess moment when she finds out she's pregnant. She has the baby and leaves them something (a special necklace maybe, I dunno) and leaves soon there after because Zeus is a butt. The kid grows up with ADHD and Dyslexia. The Dyslexia is mild but the ADHD is sort of a serious problem. They can barely sit still and are always bouncing from one thing to the next madly. Like fashion and clothing ideas. Years pass and my character is blissfully unaware of their powers until they start to awaken. The father gets worried and decides to move a lot so they can't be tracked down, opting to run away from the dangers of the world shrouded in Mist. But then my character finds out he can due this really cool but freaky thing with their hair (change its color, length ect.) though it kind of winds him and gives him headaches at first. When they show their father he calls it cool but looks extremely worried, and soon after they move again. A few months later, in New York city, my character would get attacked by a minor monster (I am leaning towards a Harpie, but a Flaming Horse or a Scythian Dracanae), they are defenseless and their dad saves the day/their cool Goddess Momma necklace kicks in and they kill the thing. Their father gives in and sends them to CHB and that is where my story begins. For Mnemosyne I was thinking a bit of the same except for a library for the meeting place of Mama and Papa, less Dyslexia and ADHD and a few other variations. Shoshiki (talk) 16:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Every year 11,000 Americans injure themselves while trying out bizarre sexual positions. I was just wondering, before I type up a long history for a child of Aphrodite, can I still make a child of Hecate even though the cabin says its full? Because that is the parent I really want for my first claim. Shoshiki (talk) 23:53, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Ten percent of the Russian government's income comes from the sale of vodka. I thought the maximum amount of time a god parent could stay was three months. I must have misread that, my bad! And I chose Reese and Beau's name very carefully. I chose Beau because it means "Beautiful" or "Handsome ''" in French and I thought it fit the pretty boy persona I had in mind for him pretty well. I chose Reese because it is derived from the name Rhys which means "''Beloved". Their last name Davis also means "To be loved". I wanted their names to have the themes of beauty and love because Aphrodite is the goddess I chose to be Reese's mommy. Shoshiki (talk) 21:25, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The first couple to be shown in bed together on prime time television were Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Sorry for double posting! I have corrected the month thing and have completely finished my claim for Reese! Oh! And I also chose Aphrodite's fake name because of it's meaning as well, Anneliese is a compound name form the French names Anne which means "Grace" and Lise, a different form of Lisa, which means "God is my oath". Shoshiki (talk) 00:02, January 28, 2016 (UTC) The youngest Pope was 11 years old. It's a shame about the harpy. A Scythian Dracanae should work, right? I will have to re-write the entire section, but it will be worth it so that my character's story is coherent. Also if I am changing the Nanny to a Scythian Dracanae, I may change her name to Zoraida which means "Enchanting woman", referencing the monster's proficiency for illusions. (I love name meanings and adding themes to them if you hadn't noticed ^-^). Shoshiki (talk) 00:41, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Orcas kill sharks by torpedoing up into to shark's stomach from underneath, causing the shark to explode. Omg, we have so much in common! We can be best friends and give each other friendship bracelets and braid each other's hair and have sleep overs and talk about BOYS!!! Nah, just kidding! But it is cool how much we think alike. And you can give me a nickname if you want. I think "Shoshiki" is too formal but giving yourself a nickname is tooootally not cool. And I will literally spend hours looking for the perfect name for my characters. Fun fact: I originally planned for Beau to be named Caerwyn, which means "Beloved". But Beau fit better for the character so I scrapped the first name. Shoshiki (talk) 01:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Another double post! Yay! I have finished the edit, changing the nanny from a harpy to a Scythian Dracanae (and changed her name to Zoraida). I believe Reese is ready! Shoshiki (talk) 01:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Triple post because I didn't get your last one in time to add it to my double post! OMG YOU CAUGHT IT!!! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! And I am completely fine with "Sushi" if ya want. But that would be an "only you" kinda thing. Cause you're special! ^-^ And Caerwyn is Gaelic! Good eye! Shoshiki (talk) 01:24, January 28, 2016 (UTC) PFFFT No worries! Its just a small little oversight. I can change it in a jiffy! Shoshiki (talk) 01:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) BOOM! Changed. See? Easy peesy lemon squeezy! Shoshiki (talk) 01:34, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey hey hey! I completed Reese's character page and his word bubble! I am really proud of myself. Shoshiki (talk) 01:55, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet. Why thank you! *Accepts the metal graciously* I wanted to make a signature thing so I didn't have to use the four ~'s. It just looks so....plain. But I don't really know how to go about doing that. Could you help me? Shoshiki (talk) 02:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) (Sigh) I was thinking about having it in a black and white color scheme, with my favorite quote in some fancy script font and a gif that uses mirror (Since that's what my name means). I have yet to pick a quote though. I should get on that. Shoshiki (talk) 21:14, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the link! I kinda want to create a signature myself though, in case I want to change it or make another in the future. Shoshiki (talk) 22:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) At birth, baby kangaroos are only about an inch long – no bigger than a large water bug or a queen bee. I'm alive! Hey, I know I haven't been very active, but I am still here, so your still stuck with me! lols Yep yep! And I forgot to put my awesome sig on that message. Oopsie! Anyway, what's shakin' bacon? Yes I do have a sig and I LOVE it! Well, for the last few weeks I have been doing school work mostly. Boring stuff mostly. I am planning on making a character. Well maybe...I wanna make Reese a pet. Maybe a cat or a dove. And I had to reply to my one roleplay. Waiting for a reply on the other. XD Life's been pretty slow, actually. welllll actually read it a few times..sorry I get around :P anyhow how are you? psst Melly wanted me to drop this by your talk page. https://privnote.com/hidden#XxGqsycND 18:13, March 4, 2016 (UTC) wellllllllllllllll define crazy? welllll hmm... lets just say I'm alive...*throws rainbows and sprinkles* I'll throw you a unicorn too but I doubt nata likes being thrown.. either way random but I noticed you need 47 more edits to get to 3k congratz! also check chat pwease? shipments On phone but I need to tell you a story about your ship...meet me on chat P.s reply this first so that I know your there awake... here as well so to chat we gooo "My youth, my youth is yours, trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours, run away now and forevermore." Youth, Troye Sivan HELLS YEEEEEE. YOU CAN WRITE DOWN YOUR IDEAS IN HER PAGE IN MY SANDY BOXY ^.^ HC SHE HAS THAT REGAL AURA AROUND HER SIMILAR TO SILENA TBH BUT WHEN SHE OPENS HER MOUTH, HER AURA CHANGES TO A MIX OF WINTER AND SUMMER. IDK JUST RAMBLING BUT YEAH XD im still having trouble on her name tho ;~; :Should I change Mirae's model to Im Yoona (assuming she's not taken) or should I not? : oh my xD thAT'S REALLY BRILLIANT THO. FIVE-- no ONE HUNDRED STARS TO YOU AND YOUR TALENT >3< saw this and thought of you what a dumbledork sorry 30 minutes late but on chat and ready for duty Forget it ....I think I spelled it wrong or that fact was wrong opss anyhow ignore this sorry 17:17, March 20, 2016 (UTC) soooooooooooooo hmmm I have no clue what to write here like seriously I dont cause "someone" told you something that I "might" do and now i'm stuck here... (you know very well how enfp get....distracted...) either way let me just update you on random stuff cause I didnt see you today ~ (well I could but I was too lazy to get on chat...) today I found TWO GAMES!! one is a game I'm currently and another weird game that encourage polygamy ....and 8 people trying to get kids...at the same time...with the same person... I have no clue why I played that game...and I have no clue why it exist... anyhow just here to say I killed the dragon~ now all thats left is the big and horrible wyrm.. but dont worry I'm the hero I can save you princess :P either way happy b day and cause I made that big thing for you on happy new year I'm NOT (i repeat NOT) obligated to make you a present so let me just give you something else that you've been stalking for yeaaars now ♥♠♦♪♫ ►►►►►► the only reason why I FREAKING HATE giving this is cause i hate the colour (I call it mister barney badge) but idk why I know you've been wanting this one...so yeah here it is~ have have a good b day :P "Today is your birthday and we sing to let you know that you will be queen for the day, whatever you say goes." I honestly don't know where this is bc I just typed it down from memory. xD Aye so I was gonna write this tomorrow cos in the U.S., march 24th is tomorrow, but then I gave into ur timezone bc i lost a bet with a sea serpent (not rlly i just realized i didnt know if i could log on tomorrow.) Anyways, HAPPPYYYY BIRTHDDAAYYY SHEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! May your day be filled with awesomeness and rainbows and lots of natari's ....the game the game burned my brain cells.... apparently WE CAN MAKE A FREAKING CULT IN THAT GAME!?